


Impulsiveness

by AgusVedder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Awkward Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, First Kiss, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Team Free Will, destiel ficlet, passionate eye lovemaking, supernatural universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgusVedder/pseuds/AgusVedder
Summary: Dean started to learn how to handle his temper, but when it comes to Cas... well.





	Impulsiveness

Team Free Will is known for being extremely impulsive. They can enter haunted houses with Iron bars on their hands but they choose gunshots. Impractical and loud. They can face demons with devil’s trap carved bullets, they go with the knife and the angel blades instead. Reckless. 

This particular hunt went wrong, the werewolves escaped, Sam was hurt and Cas was almost killed. Dean was not amused, we all know that. He would trade his sane body from Sam’s and Cas’ hurt ones everyday, forever. But this time he couldn’t and he’s so angry about it. Sam sat on a chair on the library next to Cas, as Dean brought the first aid kit from the kitchen. Cas was looking at his ragged white shirt, and the big blood stain formed before his body started healing himself.

Dean got back with the kit on his hands, avoiding the guilty look Cas shot him, and started cleaning up the wounds in Sam’s arms a lot rougher that he intended. Sam complained and Dean shut him up with a loud “Don’t be a freaking baby”

That’s when Cas stood up to defend his brother “Dean, Sam’s hurt, please be kind”

And Dean turned around, face all red in contained rage “You shouldn’t go alone, you should’ve waited for me” He yelled at Cas.

Sam looked at him “We saw a chance and we took it, I’m not apologizing” 

“Well you should, Sam, you damn should” Dean screamed again.

“I’m exhausted, I don’t need this, I’ll be in my room” Sam said, standing up slowly, wincing in pain, and he walked away.

“Why are you being so mean?” Cas asked him, softly. 

Dean expression softened, and rubbed his eyes with his fingers “Sorry” He said “I’m mostly mad with myself, Sam knows it” 

“It’s fine, Dean, we’re fine” Cas got closer and Dean noticed it, but he still didn’t look at him. 

“Why don’t you let me clean that up?” Dean asked, changing the subject and pointing at Cas’s bloody chest. He made an effort to control his breathing, uselessly. 

Cas nodded, knowing that this would make Dean feel less guilty and unbottoned his shirt, exposing his stabbed chest. 

Dean observed him and gasped, partly because the wound was too ugly and kind of deep, and partly because he often forgets how well built Cas is. 

He touched the angel skin with the gauze, avoiding Cas’s intense stare. If he lift his gaze, he knew what’ll come. They’re too close, and they’re both high on adrenaline from all that happened that night. Dean shaky breath was undisputable and Cas noticed.

“Dean” He said, almost whispering, observing him with compassive eyes. 

Dean looked up and discovered the angel closer than he ever imagined, his zapphire eyes were almost penetrating and those beautiful lips, Damn.

Dean couldn’t take it anymore. He closed the space between them, placing his lips over Cas’s in yet another show of impulsiveness. Cas’s eyes were opened, surprised, but Dean’s were closed, afraid to find rejection or pity in those perfect baby blues. His heart was about to jump of his chest and he wondered if that could actually happen now. They had a case like that years ago. It wasn’t impossible, at all.

Two seconds passed by, but for the hunter seemed like an eternity. He pulled back, opening his eyes to find Cas’s petrified expression inches from his face.

“Sorry” He began to say, but he only could say “So…” as Cas decided to reciprocate the kiss but in a more heated way. Insisting lips surrounding his own, hands roaming urgently on his arms and waist, chaste, but insanely hot. Dean’s knees decided it was a good time to fail, but Cas noticed instantly and grabbed Dean’s thighs, sitting him on the table in one quick strong movement, placing himself between his legs. Dean gave in and just went with the flow. They kissed and kissed again until their lips were reddened and swollen and Dean’s face felt on fire from the blushing and Cas’s stubble. 

By the time they pulled out, they were breathing heavily, and Cas’s wound was already closed. They just stood there, bumping foreheads in silence until Sam cleared his throat loudly and Cas walked back, leaving space for Dean to jump off the table. 

“I’m just here for the peroxide” He said, suppresing a smile “I’m leaving now, continue” He teased Dean, smug. 

Dean rolled his eyes and embarassed as hell, left the library and locked himself in his room. He had  _a lot_  to think about. 


End file.
